I'll Give You Heck
is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: When it Rains, it Pours Each castaway's wrists will be tied to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms must remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement will upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating them. Last person left standing wins. Winners: Karen, Jill, Godzilla Story Day 39 After gathering in the Earthrealm, there was universal shock to see GIR and SpongeBob voted out. Especially from Arthur. The terror was broken when Luke arrived, and congratulated the cast on reaching Day 39, a highly regarded milestone in Survivor history. He then announced that even though they had only recently switched, they would be switching tribes yet again. This time, into three tribes of six. Everyone was taken aback and frightened of the days to come. They each reached into a basket to pull out their new colored buffs. The new tribes were as follows: After greeting their new groups, the tribes were absorbed into a computer that took them to the land of Vocaloids, Lily's home. There were different colored shapes and music notes flying around, and the sky pattern resembled that of a synthesizer. Ichi decided to stick together through the land, and traveled while making minimal conversation. On Ni, Misaka spoke with Satania as they walked ahead of the group. They admitted they shared a mutual respect for one another. Misaka went ahead and scouted the perimeter, getting a clear look at the location. While ahead, everyone else went the other way and nearly left her behind. On San, the tribe moved as one, hardly breaking away to talk. Godzilla used his height advantage to search for the dungeon, and offered to let everyone ride on his back. While riding on his back, the San tribe looked around and enjoyed the view. Day 40 Trivia: The number 39 is not only the day Final Tribal Council is frequently held, it is also the symbol of Hatsune Miku, famous Vocaloid and contestant from Survivor: Vocaloids and The New All-Stars. Ichi took a break on a giant musical note. Sadako reflected on the members of her tribe. The tribe began to grow hungry, and were lacking rations. They considered going into the dungeon once they found it. Day 41 Trivia: Second Chances seasons are often held to bring out the potential in players that did not get to show it their first time around. Mileena and Monika reached their claims to fame when they were brought back for the last two Second Chances seasons. Ichi and Ni reached a massive concert hall, where the ticket booth served as the entry to the dungeon. Ichi strongly considered entering, but after some debating, decided it would not be worth the struggle. They decided to push on with the little supplies they had. Ni, on the other hand, decided to go in. The Dungeon Music: Mozaik Role - DECO*27 feat. Gumi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnLFVUi3oOU&t=8s With buttons flying everywhere and loud music playing, the Ni members could assume they just walked into a large rhythm game. The tribe stayed together and found a large chest full of supplies. While they unloaded all the food and blankets, Sakura found a small scroll tucked at the bottom, and slipped it into her shirt. When she had a moment, Sakura stepped away to look at her new advantage. She recognized it as a Vote Steal. Vote Steal - The Vote Steal twist debuted in Survivor: Second Chances 3, where it was a post-merge artifact. At Tribal Council, a player can steal another player's vote and cast it for anyone, including the player they stole it from. It was meant to be a simpler version of the Geass Idol, and has since taken its place in returnee seasons. Misaka split from the group to try and find an artifact, but found nothing. She met up with Mei and the two searched together, but came up short. Jill and Lancelot also traveled together and found nothing. Everyone regrouped and exited the dungeon together. Day 41 (cont.) After Ni left the dungeon, San arrived. They decided they could use the supplies, and went inside. The Dungeon Music: Mozaik Role - DECO*27 feat. Gumi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnLFVUi3oOU&t=8s Entering, Lily and Mileena quickly took off on their own to search avidly for an artifact. While looking, Lily discovered a really strange item, and showed it to Mileena. It was an Immunity Steal. Immunity Steal - Debuting in season 76, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3, an Immunity Steal is an object that can be used at any instance individual Immunity is won. It will take Immunity away from the current holder and grant it to the holder of the Steal. Sadako famously used this to steal Immunity from Severus Snape at the infamous Triple Tribal. Mileena congratulated Lily on the find, and they went to regroup with the others. Godzilla and Lucina searched together, and found some food and camp supplies. After not finding anything else, the tribe reunited and left the dungeon. Day 41 (cont.) Throughout the day; Ichi, San, and Ni reached the vessel and took off for Camelot. Day 42 Trivia: Heroes vs. Villains seasons are frequent All-Star seasons that pit the biggest heroes up against the biggest villains. In Heroes vs. Villains 3; Godzilla was a Hero, while Sadako and Satania were Villains. The tribes arrived in the kingdom of Camelot. Lancelot felt good to be home, but kept his mind focused. A major twist was then thrown at the players, when Luke announced that all three tribes would be going to Tribal Council, and that they would be competing for the first individual Immunity of the season. Ichi stepped up first for Immunity. Almost immediately, Han dropped out. The remaining five stayed stable for an hour, until Monika dropped out. Another hour and a half passed until Sadako dropped out. Even while soaking, she still retained her usual appearance. Two more hours passed before James dropped out, leaving it between Arthur and Karen. 32 minutes later, Arthur dropped, and the very stable Karen won Immunity for Ichi. Ni went next. Lancelot dropped out within the first minute, soon followed by Mei. Two hours passed before Satania dropped out. After a half an hour, Sakura dropped, leaving it between Jill and Misaka. By the end of the next hour, Misaka dropped and Jill won Immunity for Ni. San came up last. Immediately, Mario wobbled and dropped out. Nearly an hour passed until Lily did so, too. After another hour, Lucina followed. Ten minutes later, Pinkie also dropped. Godzilla and Mileena were left to fight it out. Two hours passed until Mileena dropped out, allowing Godzilla to win Immunity. Karen, Jill, and Godzilla received their Immunity necklaces, as Luke guided each tribe to the vessel that would take them to the beautiful New Zack Island for Tribal Council. The tribes arrived on the beach, where they split to different sides of the island to discuss. On Ichi, James went to talk with Monika and Sadako to see if they would be up for voting someone together. James admitted to the girls that Arthur was a secret threat that was gaining a large underdog story as the game was going. They considered it. Han talked with Karen and asked where her head/monitor was at. Karen admitted that James was a huge player, and would likely prove threatening down the road. Karen talked with James to see what he wanted, and also considered the possibility of voting Arthur. She then spoke to Arthur, who was also considering voting for James. Karen had both ideas in mind, and went to Monika and Sadako to talk them through. On Ni; Misaka, Mei, and Satania gathered to evaluate their tribe. Lancelot was a strong player and leader figure, but Sakura seemed like a secret powerhouse that would make a come from behind. Jill and Sakura went to talk, and they agreed that Satania was probably their biggest concern, as she had a history of leading big alliances and making bold moves. Jill and Sakura spread their word around camp, which Misaka and Satania did as well. Eventually, Lancelot brought word of Satania's target to Mei, who then brought it to Satania. The tribe went up in arms, and everyone was split on the decision between Satania and Sakura. On San, everyone congratulated Godzilla on the victory, but for a while, no one said anything else. Lily and Mileena later split off with Lucina to talk things through. Lucina admitted that through her mutual trust with Lily, her and Mileena could get along. They did some thinking, and tried to evaluate who the biggest threat was. Mario rounded Godzilla and Pinkie together to tell them his plan. He admitted that Mileena would have to go, but no one knew who had what artifacts. Therefore, he suggested voting Lily to take them by surprise. After agreeing to the plan, Pinkie bumped into Lucina, who asked what was going on that night. Pinkie told her about the plan to vote Lily, but make Mileena think she's going. With this info, Lucina went back to her allies. When Lucina told Lily and Mileena about Mario's alliance's plan, Lily and Mileena thought of an idea. At the casino of New Zack Island, Ichi entered to start Tribal Council. They admitted it would be tough, and anticipated another switch soon, but the universal agreement involved getting rid of a threat. After that, the voting began. With one vote going for Arthur, James was eliminated in a unanimous vote. He congratulated everyone on a game well-played and left with a smile on his face. Although the group felt bad about voting him, they knew it had to be done. Ichi left Tribal Council, and Ni entered. Almost every Ni member was shaking. None of them knew how the vote was going to go, and nobody was prepared for it. The tribe admitted they were very uncertain of how the vote was going to go, but Satania admitted to knowing about her target. With little further discussion, the votes were cast. For the first time in 40 days; Mei, Misaka, and Satania voted for Sakura, while Jill, Lancelot, and Sakura voted for Satania. This resulted in a tie. Luke announced that Ni would be going to a revote, where they must choose between either Sakura or Satania. In the case of a further tie, they would draw rocks to determine the eliminated contestant. Mei, Misaka, Jill, and Lancelot went to cast their second votes. In the revote, it was a unanimous decision to eliminate Satania. Satania waved goodbye to everyone and left the game. Mei and Misaka gave each other an unsure expression, unaware of whether or not they made the right choice. Ni grabbed their torches and left Tribal Council, allowing San to come in to finish it off. Lastly, San seemed to be focused on taking threats out of the game. When questioned about artifacts, Mario admitted that he feared them, but did not believe anyone had any. Not long later, the voting was about to begin, but Mileena gave Lily a nod and the blonde stood up. Everyone watched as Lily pulled out a scroll. Luke confirmed this, and Godzilla was forced to hand his Immunity over to Lily. While everyone was still in shock, Mileena broke the silence and stood up. Mileena: Excuse me, Luke, I have something to say. *stands up* So, Lily's safe now, so what does that mean? Am I your next target? Who's ready to play a little game of "What does Mileena have in her pocket?" It's no secret who I'm aligned with at this point. Lily and Lucina, too. Believe me when I say, we are aligned because you made us. Being labeled as "threats" really doesn't give you many options, does it? But, we're nice. We want to work with people, it's the name of the game. So, you want to risk a tie? What's going to happen if I don't have anything in my pocket? Rocks. I'll be nice and safe, no need to worry. You won't be. But, consider this: it's only a matter of time before the next tribe switch. We're willing to have new allies. We're voting for Mario tonight, so do the same if you want to join us. Last chance, take it or leave it. *sits down* The tribe was in even more shock after Mileena's speech, but nevertheless, they needed to vote. One by one, every San member went to cast their vote for elimination. While everyone waited with great suspense, there was a pause for any artifact holders to play their artifacts. Mileena made a move as if to do so, but then retracted it and laughed. The votes were then read aloud. Mileena, Mileena, Mario, Mario, Mario... Mario. Mario was eliminated in a 4-2 vote, while Mileena laughed and put her arms around Lily and Lucina. Godzilla angrily glared at Pinkie, who cowered in fear. Luke admitted that that was one of the most intense Tribal Councils in Survivor history, and even he could hardly process what had happened. With mixed emotions in the air, the San tribe took off on their vessel to their next location: the Hoenn region. Tribal Council Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words Ni Voting Confessionals Final Words San Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running